


Trust

by xStephyG



Series: The Flower [17]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Biting, Consensual Sex, F/M, Hair-pulling, Light Dom/sub, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4581012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xStephyG/pseuds/xStephyG
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen and Evie play their favourite game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

Cullen was curled up in his side. He had snuck up to Evie’s quarters about an hour before when sleep wasn’t finding him in his own bed. Evie had been gone for a month and he missed her; missed her smile, her laugh, her voice, her soft skin, her lush breasts, her shapely legs wrapped around his waist, the way she begged him, how she struggled when he held her down but whined when he let her go.

He buried his face in the pillow and groaned but that only made the ache in his heart and cock worse; the pillow held the scent of flowers, her scent. His mind began conjuring images of her there with him; her fingers digging into his back, her lips pressed to his ear, her dripping cunt sliding along his cock.

“Fuck…” He growled, rolling onto his back. He looked down his body to the tent in the sheet. Between being surrounded be Evie’s scent and the scenes his treacherous mind was playing for him he knew if he ever wanted any sleep he’d have to take care of it.

Cullen kicked the sheet to the end of the bed, humming appreciatively as the soft cotton caressed his aching length. He smoothed his hands down his chest, giving his nipples a light pinch as he passed. His eyes fell shut and he imagined Evie there; straddling his hips, her musical giggle filling the air as she teased him. When he finally wrapped his calloused hand around the base of his cock it was Evie’s fingers rubbing him, her thumb spreading the pearlescent bead that had gathered over his tip.

He dug his heels into the mattress, thrusting into his hand. Evie’s name spilling from his open lips in a litany; dreaming of her being the one touching him, kissing him, riding him. He worked himself up and down, twisting at the base and rubbing his slit with his thumb.

His eyes were screwed shut, his free hand twisted up in the sheets below him. He was so close. He rolled his hips with the rhythm of his strokes; chasing his end.

“Evie, Evie, Ev-“ His grunted prayer was interrupted by a soft hand sliding up his calf. He scrambled back on the bed, his shaking hands searching for something to cover himself.

His panic subsided as soon as a giggle met his ears: the very giggle he had been dreaming of. His gaze turned to the end of the bed. Sitting on her knees, wearing nothing but his lucky coin and a teasing smile was Evie.

“I couldn’t watch any longer. I wanted to touch.” Her voice was rough, needy as she crawled up his body until they were face to face.

“Am I dreaming?” Cullen rasped. She wasn’t due back for another few days. If he had known she’d be there he would have waited.

She giggled again, her hand stroking up and down his chest, stoking the fire in his veins that her surprise had nearly extinguished. Cullen let out a shuddering breathe as she straddled him, her core so close he could feel the heat radiating from it.

“No, love. You’re not dreaming.” She laughed. Her hand stroked down his chest all the way to his cock and she wrapped her fingers around him.

Cullen’s resolve broke then. He tangled his fingers in her hair and slammed their lips together. Evie gasped and Cullen used the opportunity to delve his tongue into her sweet mouth. Her free hand came up to tangle in his hair but he was having none of that. He took hold of her wrist and twisted her arm behind her back, pressing her chest to his. All the while, Evie’s hand was stroking his hard length and rubbing the sensitive tip along her dewy center.

Cullen thrust his hips up, trying to bury himself in her heat but only succeeded in bumping her clit and wrenching a whimper from her. He did it again but got the same results.

Growling, Cullen yanked Evie’s head back by her hair, enjoying the gasp that fell from her kiss bruised lips. “Let me inside you.” His demand sent a shiver up Evie’s spine but she didn’t comply. Instead she traced the ridge of his head slowly with her thumb.

“Now.” He grit out from between clenched teeth. He pulled her hair harder, tipping her head back and forcing her back to arch. Evie’s nipples pressed harder into his chest, the course hair scratching the sensitive buds perfectly.

She loved this part; the game of it. Teasing Cullen while he restrained her. While both of them knew if he wanted he could simply take her, force her down and fuck her senseless. He never did, though because it was a game of trust. He trusted her to give them what they needed and she trusted him to wait for her to be ready. He could pull her hair, bite her, hold her down, spank her but he never took her unless he was sure she was ready to give.

“Make me.” Her words were a breathy plea. She took her hand from his cock and placed it on his shoulder, silently challenging him to restrain her fully. A challenge Cullen took.

He released her hair and grabbed her wrist; twisting her arm behind her back as he did with the first and clamped his hand securely around her two small wrists. He took hold of his cock and lined it up to her entrance but didn’t push into her just yet. He lifted his gaze to her face; admiring the need he saw there. Her cheeks were flushed, her lips hanging open as fervent whines sounded in her throat, the green of her eyes had been swallowed completely by her pupils. She was still struggling though; her arms trying to pull themselves free from his grip, her hips twisting to move away from his cock but her face told him she wanted it. That she needed it, needed him.

He pressed into her slowly, watching the way her eyelids drooped, the rapid rise and fall of her heaving chest. He used his grip on her wrists to push her down onto him. He released his cock and tangled his fingers in her hair, pulling her in for another searing kiss as he filled her.

Once he was seated fully inside her, Cullen pulled back from their kiss. He moved his hand to her hip, rubbing gentle circles along her hipbone. Despite her struggling she began rising up on her knees until just his tip was still in her. Cullen watched a defiant little smirk spread over her lips as she stayed lifted on her knees. Another challenge.

Cullen returned her smile, pulling her focus to his lips. While she was distracted, tracing his lips with her eyes Cullen snuck his hand behind her back again. In a blink he had her on her back, her wrists pinned to the mattress on either side of her head, his cock buried deep inside her once more.

He set a fast pace, slamming his hips into hers over and over. Evie threw her head back, wailing. Her legs wrapped around his hips, digging the heels of her feet into his back while her hips met his every thrust. Even as she begged with her body she struggled in his grip but now it was because she wanted to touch him. She wanted to bury her hands in his hair, dig her fingers into his muscular back, kiss him until they ran out of air, tangle her tongue with his. She wanted it and she was willing to beg for it.

“Cullen…” Even she could hear how needy she was. The only reply she got from Cullen was a shake of his head before he dipped down and captured one of her nipples between his teeth. Evie’s back arched up into his bite, moaning and thrashing until he released it and soothed the ache he had left with his tongue. He moved to her other nipple and gave it the same treatment, relishing in the gasp from Evie as he bit down and her whine when he lapped at her sore nipple.

Cullen was close now. It had taken every ounce of his willpower to hold out as long as he had already. He couldn’t last much longer. He looked down at Evie; he could see that she was getting there but wouldn’t find her end before him. Not unless he helped her along some more.

He moved her pinned arms over her head and took them both in one hand. Cullen brought his free hand to her lips, pressing his thumb to them. “Open.” He ordered. Evie complied immediately, parting her lips and closing them around his thumb. She curled her tongue around the tip while she sucked, moaning low in her throat the whole time. After a moment, Cullen pulled the digit free, knowing if she kept going he would be done too soon. He slipped his hand between their bodies and began teasing her clit. Slow, fleeting circles that had her whining and thrusting up.

“Please, Cullen.” A shudder racked Cullen’s body hearing her beg. As much as she loved being held down, he loved when she begged him. Hearing her so needy, so wanting drove him wild. He pressed into her clit harder, rubbing it in slow, firm circles. “Faster.” He increased the speed of his thumb’s roll right away. Her whines went up in pitch and her thrusts began to stutter; she was close.

One last hard thrust and press of his thumb and Cullen watched Evie tumble over the edge; her back arching up, her thighs tightening around his hips and her mouth making a little ‘o’ as she cried out his name. As she rode out her orgasm, Cullen released her wrists and seized her hips in his hands. He leaned back onto his knees and dragged her along the mattress as he thrust into her pliant body until he too found his end, growling her name.

Cullen lowered himself slowly until he was laying on top of her, his head on her shoulder. Evie lowered her arms and wrapped them around his shoulders, carding her fingers through his sweaty hair. They laid together as their breathing and heart beats returned to normal.

Cullen was just starting to drift off to sleep when Evie spoke. “What was I doing?”

“Hmmm?” Cullen tried to pry his eyes open but he couldn’t. He was far too tired and content.

“Before I joined you, what… what were you imagining?” Cullen smiled at how shy she sounded. Even still she was bashful about asking such things but she did ask now. Before she would never dare.

“We were making love.” He whispered, nuzzling her collarbone. Evie hummed quietly, seemingly content with his answer.

Cullen was drifting off once more when something occurred to him. He forced his sleepy eyes open and lifted himself onto his elbows to look down at Evie. “When uh, when did you walk in exactly?” He hadn’t heard her come in so she couldn’t have been there long.

“About the time you rolled onto your back to reveal your… situation.” Evie giggled, her eyes still shut.

Cullen flushed, laying back down. “Were you hiding? I didn’t see or hear you come in.” He mumbled.

Evie let out an amused laugh, carding her fingers through his hair again. “Not at all. You were just very distracted.” Cullen groaned, pressing his face into the side of her neck, hiding. “I was enjoying the view.” She added quietly. Cullen smiled into her neck. Without having to look he knew she was blushing just as much as he was in that moment.

“Now go to sleep.” Evie whispered as she smoothed his hair one last time before settling her hand on his back.

“I love you.” Cullen mumbled.

“I love you too.” Evie whispered before they both fell asleep. Their heads at the foot of the bed and their only covering being their arms wrapped around one another.


End file.
